Smoke Compendium
Formerly the guild known as God Hand, the original guild disbanded when Wolfgang killed all the members on the first day of the Apocalypse (apparently he was testing whether people respawned or not). After discovering that he hadn't, in fact, committed mass murder of his comrades, he set about finding who he could and reforming the guild with the help of Ryuurei (provided, she came to him with the intent of introducing his right ventricle with her stiletto heel). Members The guild runs in the same manner as God Hand previously did, with each person reprising their roles. But despite the fact that Wolfgang is Guild Master the guild is set to "Democracy" so he can be voted out and replaced at any given time. Caeruleus has mentioned interest in finding more members, to recreate the level they had with God Hand, where they were closer to a militia than a guild (there were ten heads of divisions, each having at least twelve subordinates at any given time). Despite this no one else has shown particular interest in it, as before their fighters didn't fear for their lives and were fearless, but now they will be afraid and flinch, something which isn't worth the trouble. General Guild Master: Wolfgang T. Cain Second In Command: Caeruleus Cathedra Third In Command: Ryuurei Aurelius "Hell's Frozen Over" In Command: Alistair Du Meutre Trading Negotiator: Caeruleus Cathedra, Wolfgang T. Cain Muscle/All Else Fails: Alistair Du Meutre Bar Bartenders: Wolfgang T. Cain, Caeruleus Cathedra Waitress: Ryuurei Aurelius Alcoholic: Alistair Du Meutre Combat Main Tank: Alistair Du Meutre Off Tank: Ryuurei Aurelius DPS: Caeruleus Cathedra, Ryuurei Aurelius, Wolfgang T. Cain Stealth: Ryuurei Aurelius, Wolfgang T. Cain Long Range: Caeruleus Cathedra, Wolfgang T. Cain Tactician: (De facto at the moment) Caeruleus Cathedra, Ryuurei Aurelius Base Operations Smoke Compendium has three main operations: mercenary services, the buying and selling of high quality and exotic goods, and the bar at the lowest level of Everfall. While the members of the guild are attempting to become more reformed and better human beings, they are still opportunists and pragmatists for the most part, which can be seen by the fact that they deal in what can be very easily be called drugs, as getting cured is relatively easy in the game as opposed to beforehand. That being said, their military services are even worse, as provided the client pays them they will do anything they say (provided it's not killing Landers, although some (read: Wolfgang) would kill them for a large premium) to the letter, and don't ask questions. However, their bar is perfectly benign and innocent (if you exclude the people who run it), except that it's used for meetings for the aforementioned business ventures. Goals The guild lacks any true overarching goals, as none of the members goals are interwoven enough to validate such a claim. The closest thing to an aim that it has would be to get some windows for the building. Trivia * Wolfgang insists on being called "Chairman" (although no one calls him this, period) and "Eternal Chairman" should he ever be voted out. Category:Mercenary Guilds